


A Technicality

by ScratchyWilson



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Nostalgia, Past Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScratchyWilson/pseuds/ScratchyWilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru finds himself remembering an old relationship while in a new one. Inspired by the song Comfortable by John Mayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Technicality

**Author's Note:**

> This song always made me think of a Shikamaru/Temari relationship that didn't work out. And since I'm not a fan of block!lyric songfics, I thought I'd use them as lines in a larger narrative. If you're interested in hearing the original song, listen to the live version (from Birmingham if at all possible ;) instead of the recorded version- he sounds twangy.
> 
> Apologies if I totally butchered the shogi moves- I can't even play checkers. I'm more of a solitaire kind of gal.

  
_:::_   


Nara Shikamaru was a straightforward guy. So when the dust had finally settled after the Fourth Great Shinobi War and Ino had reverted to her troublesome and clingy self, he didn't grumble too loudly when she dragged him out for their weekly barbeque dinner. He didn't question how he and his friends had managed to survive; a few more scars and wartime experience, but relatively unchanged.

He didn't question it when she started bringing Sakura to their little gatherings. He figured it was her way of keeping her friend occupied. With Sasuke missing, and no real signs of him bothering with Konoha again, and Naruto on another training adventure to lean who knew what amazingly difficult skill with practiced determination, he assumed Sakura didn't leave herself too much time outside of her duties at the hospital or as the Hokage's apprentice.

He didn't question why one week, with Ino stuck in surgery, Sakura still showed up – at least she was eating and not ranting about her diet like Ino did. And neither did he question it when he ran into her at the Hokage Tower and invited her for some tea and a game of shogi. He was running out of partners.

And so the pattern continued until an afternoon spent cloud watching with Choji.

"She's gonna be good for you," he said simply, interrupting Shikamaru's almost nap.

"Who?" he had asked.

"Sakura. I mean, you're practically dating her. And there won't be the same problems like with… Well, it'll be easier anyway." Shikamaru made a noncommittal noise and began to ponder the idea.

It didn't take Kiba's high-five to confirm his deduction that most of their friends thought he and Sakura were dating. It did, however, make him realize he might rather like dating Sakura, so instead of their usual tea and shogi, he asked her to come cloud watching and eat dango. When Sakura gave him a quick kiss afterwards, her green eyes set off by a pretty blush, he thought this was just what he needed. He was still getting used to her, but all of their friends approved.

  
_:::_   


The first time it happened, they were both on Sakura's couch in her apartment. She was reading about a new medical procedure- always straight laced and working- while he was playing absent mindedly with her hair, teetering between dozing and napping. She shifted slightly, and suddenly it was blonde locks his fingers were carding through. Surprisingly soft for all their wild appearance- he had told her it was fitting. Gray sweatpants and no makeup- practical and "screw fashion" _she'd_ said.

But then it was Sakura asking him a question, and bright, clear green eyes looking at him in worry instead of warm greenish hazel ones- that would change from kinda green to kinda brown when she was about to start yelling for making her concerned. He shook his head to clear his head of lazy afternoons and tickle wars and gladly accepted the offer of tea from his girlfriend.

  
_:::_   


The memories became longer, almost tangible.

 _They were walking down to the market in the early morning haze for provisions before she had to leave for Suna. Shikamaru had wandered away to look at a traveling artist's watercolors, and let Temari pick up what she needed._

 _With only a warning shout of "Hey loser!" a split-second before jumping on his back to demand a piggyback ride, not even Shikamaru's finely honed shinobi skills could keep them upright. Careening into a stall, the pair knocked over a stack of carefully arranged vegetables and had to use all of their evasive maneuvers to escape the irate farmer. Laughing and running until they reached Shikamaru's favorite hill, they collapsed onto the summer-fresh grass._

 _Regaining control, he muttered, "Troublesome woman," while trying to keep the smile out of his voice._

 _Temari only laughed an rolled over until she was on top of him. "You wouldn't have me any other way."_

 _Not feeling like arguing, Shikamaru just kissed her. It wasn't until she was far away that he even noticed the perfect clouds that day._

  
_:::_   


Sakura was busy getting her apartment ready for a party to celebrate some of their friends' jounin appointments. Shikamaru had been ordered to make sure there was enough food, while Sakura put the finishing touches on everything. He didn't see the point of her dressing up, but he'd learned to always compliment women on what they wore- far less troublesome that way.

With the partly well under way a few hours later, Shikamaru had found a relatively quiet corner to sit in while Choji talked to a pretty medic-nin, Ino flirted with some poor, unsuspecting chunin and Sakura flitted about being the perfect hostess. He watched his girlfriend move from group to group, smiling and laughing. He wondered if anyone else noticed the tight lines at the corners of her eyes when she smiled, or the barely too loud laugh. He supposed you couldn't be a teammate of Naruto's and not pick up a thing or two on faking smiles.

  
_:::_   


Shikamaru had developed a habit of playing shogi against himself to think through strategies and tactics. Sakura came home to find him pondering the board.

"How long have you been stuck?" He was thinking.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Maybe ten minutes."

"What if you jumped that knight?" she asked.

"I'd lose."

"Only to yourself," she said with a breezy laugh. When he didn't respond again, she moved into the kitchen and began making dinner.

 _Shikamaru was hiding from the Hokage's assistant and the promise of more paperwork in an empty Academy classroom. He heard soft footfalls from the window, but, recognizing the chakra, didn't look up from his shogi board. Temari stayed silent as she regarded the pieces. They stayed that way for a while, when she reached for an edge pawn and moved it forward deliberately. Seemingly satisfied, Temari leaned over and kissed a mildly surprised Shikamaru before leaving the classroom the same way she came in. Turning the board around, he saw she had completed the Mino Castle. With a small smile, he stood up and followed her._

  
_:::_   


The memories became comparisons. Sakura cooked tofu soup one day. He couldn't help but remember Temari liked it done differently. Sakura got frustrated when she thought he didn't show enough respect for the Hokage. Temari would've cracked a joke at the illustrious Slug Sannin's expense.

Shikamaru couldn't help but think about them: the woman he was with and the woman who was constantly in his thoughts. Dating Sakura was simple and nice, but it felt like something was missing. She was flawless- beautiful, kind and a good shinobi. Perfect was what everyone said. Somehow Shikamaru wasn't all that impressed. He realized he couldn't really put a name to it, other than being with Temari- despite the fact that she was sometimes more terrifying than his mother- was comfortable.

They knew each other, without having too talk. Each was broken into the other's habits. Being together was effortless … comfortable.

He couldn't even think of the reasons why they had ended their relationship last autumn. He was fairly certain there must have been good reasons- he just couldn't remember what went wrong. Now, on the other side, it felt as if one day they had just stopped being together.

 _She_ used to say first loves never lasted. It was stupid. _She_ may have been his first love, but he knew he wasn't hers. _She'd_ always be older than him, always ahead of him.

He wished he'd asked her before she left, why he had to practice on her. It was just dumb luck. A technicality.

  
_:::_   


_I want you back._


End file.
